Superman in Sonic Style
Superman (also known as Superman: The Movie) is a 1978 superhero film directed by Richard Donner. It is based on the DC Comics character of the same name and stars with Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Dr. Eggman, Silver the Hedgehog, Queen Aleena, Chuck the Hedgehog, Tails, Victoria the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria the Hedgehog. The film depicts Superman's origin including his infancy as Kal-El of Krypton and his youthful years in the rural town of Smallville. Disguised as reporter Clark Kent (Sonic), he adopts a mild-mannered disposition in Metropolis and develops a romance with Lois Lane (Amy Rose) while battling the villainous Lex Luthor (Dr. Eggman). Plot On the dying planet Krypton, using evidence provided by scientist Jor-El, the Ruling Council sentences three attempted insurrectionists, General Zod (Scourge), Ursa (Victoria) and Non (Mephiles) to "eternal living death" in the Phantom Zone. Despite his eminence, Jor-El (Chuck) is unable to convince the Council of his belief that Krypton will soon explode. To save his infant son Kal-El, Jor-El launches a spacecraft containing the child towards Earth, a distant planet with a suitable atmosphere and where Kal-El's dense molecular structure will give him superhuman powers. Shortly after the launch, Krypton is destroyed. Three years later, the ship lands near an American farming town, Smallville where Kal-El is found by Jonathan (Shadow) and Martha (Maria) Kent. The Kents take the child back to their farm and raise him as their own son, naming him Clark after Martha's maiden name. At age 18, soon after the death of Jonathan, Clark (Sonic) hears a psychic "call," discovering a glowing green crystal in the remains of his ship. It compels him to travel to the Arctic where the crystal builds the Fortress of Solitude, resembling the architecture of Krypton. Inside, a vision of Jor-El explains Clark's origins, educating him in his powers and responsibilities. After 12 years, with his powers fully developed, Clark leaves the Fortress with a colorful costume and becomes a reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He meets and develops a romantic attraction to coworker Lois Lane (Amy Rose), but she sees him as awkward and unsophisticated. Lois becomes involved in a helicopter accident where conventional means of rescue are impossible, requiring Clark to use his powers in public for the first time to save her. During the same night, he rescues Air Force One after a flameout, thwarts a jewel thief attempting to scale the Solow Building with suction cups, intercedes in a police chase where many of the robbers escape via cabin cruiser (which Superman deposits on Wall Street) and even finds time to rescue a little girl's cat in Brooklyn Heights, making the mysterious "caped wonder" a celebrity. The hero visits Lois at home, takes her for a flight over the city and allows her to interview him for an article which she names him "Superman." Meanwhile, a criminal genius name Lex Luthor (Dr. Eggman) has developed a cunning plan to make a fortune in real estate by buying large amounts of barren desert land and diverting a nuclear missile test flight to the San Andreas Fault. The missile will sink California and leave Luthor's desert as the new West Coast of the United States, greatly increasing its value. After his incompetent henchman Otis accidentally redirects the first rocket to the wrong place following the first delay on the convoy, Luthor's girlfriend Eve Teschmacher (Molly) successfully changes the course of a second missile while the military is distracted by Luthor's roadblock. Knowing Superman could stop his plan, Luthor lures him to his underground lair and exposes him to Kryptonite. As Superman weakens, Luthor taunts him by revealing that the first missile is a decoy, headed due east towards Hackensack, New Jersey. Luthor knows that even Superman cannot stop both impacts. Teschmacher is horrified because her mother lives in Hackensack, but Luthor does not care and leaves Superman to a slow death. Knowing the hero's reputation for keeping his word, Teschmacher rescues Superman on the condition that he'll deal with the New Jersey missile first. After diverting the east-bound missile into outer space, Superman witnesses the west-bound missile detonating in the San Andreas Fault. Superman is able to mitigate the effects of the nuclear explosion, getting rid of the pollution from the fall-out and shoring up the crumbling earth, but the aftershocks are still devastating. While Superman is busy saving others, Lois's car falls into a crevice that opens due to an aftershock. It quickly fills with dirt and debris and she suffocates to death. Angered at being unable to save Lois, Superman ignores Jor-El's warning not to interfere with human history, remember Jonathan Kent's advice that he must be on Earth for "a reason". He travels back in time in order to save Lois, altering history so that her car is never caught in the aftershock. Then, Superman delivers Luthor and Otis to prison and flies into the sunrise for further adventures. Cast Sonic smiled 3.jpg|Sonic as Clark Kent/Superman, Born on Krypton as Kal-El and raised on Earth, Superman is a being of immense power, strength and invulnerability who after realizing his destiny to serve mankind uses his powers to protect and save others. As a means to protect his identity, he works in Metropolis at the Daily Planet as mild-mannered newspaper reporter Clark Kent|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy Rose as Lois Lane, a reporter at the Daily Planet who becomes a romantic interest to Clark Kent|link=Amy Rose Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Lex Luthor, An evil scientific genius armed with vast resources who would prove to be Superman's nemesis. It is he who discovers Superman's weakness and hatches an evil plan that puts millions of people in danger|link=Dr. Eggman Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Perry White: Mercurial editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet newspaper and Lois and Clark's boss.|link=Silver the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Scourge as General Zod|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Victoria as Ursa|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 6.jpg|Mephiles as Non|link=Mephiles the Dark Queen Aleena 3.jpg|Queen Aleena as Lara: Jor-El's wife and Superman's biological mother.|link=Queen Aleena Chuck the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Chuck as Jor-El: Superman's biological father on Krypton.|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Molly smiled.jpg|Molly as Eve Teschmacher: Lex Luthor's girlfriend and accomplice.|link=Molly Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Jonathan Kent: Clark Kent's adoptive father in Smallville during his youth.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Maria as Martha Kent, Clark Kent's faithful adoptive mother.|link=Maria the Hedgehog Tails smiled 4.jpg|Tails as Jimmy Olsen, A teenage photographer at the Daily Planet. |link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Sally Acorn 2.jpg|Sally as Lana Lang, Clark's classmate and once a love interest|link=Sally Acorn Category:Superheroes Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies